


Fines de Investigación

by LadyBerserker



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Hot Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, all the kisses, soft kiss, you cannot convince me that Chrome is not gay for Senkuu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBerserker/pseuds/LadyBerserker
Summary: La esencia del vínculo verdadero es la confianza y la vulnerabilidad mutuas.Pero esto comenzaba a volverse mas y mas absurdo. Tal vez deberian empezar a considerar culpar de esto a la mala suerte de Senku, y hacer su propia suerte. Con una máquina de la suerte.O las cinco veces que Senku y Chrome se besaron en secreto, y la única vez que fueron descubiertos
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. La primera vez, es suave.

El mundo es increíblemente grande. Chrome lo ha sospechado desde que era un niño, cuando exploraba las cuevas más lejanas o las planicies más grandes. Cuando observaba las estatuas de piedra desperdigadas por el mundo, preguntándose como llegó allí o quien las había puesto ahí. El mundo es tan grande, y Chrome es tan pequeño cuando comienza a recolectar hierbas y minerales, con la esperanza de curar la enfermedad de su amiga.

Pero es cuando un joven extranjero llega a la aldea que Chrome se da cuenta de que ni siquiera puede dimensionar lo verdaderamente grande que es el mundo. El hombre habla de edificios que tocan los cielos; de máquinas que vuelan por los aires llevando cientos de personas dentro de ellos; de pirámides y torres inclinadas; de historia, astrología, matemáticas y ciencia. Habla de personas que fueron transformadas en piedra luego de observar una luz en el cielo.

Chrome se da cuenta de que su vida es solo una pequeña gota en el océano que es el universo, y eso es emocionante. Chrome quiere saberlo todo; quiere poder ver ese mundo del que el extranjero habla con sus propios ojos. Y él le dice que podrá hacerlo, porque tiene planeado traer de vuelta toda lo que se ha perdido con el paso del tiempo. Y Chrome elige creerle.

El mundo del que habla Senkuu está más allá de cualquier cosa que Chrome haya podido imaginarse. Es por eso que, cuando Senkuu le dice que irá el solo al lago esmeralda en busca del ácido que necesitan para las sulfamidas, Chrome se niega a dejarlo ir solo.

Los conocimientos de millones de años de historia no entrarían en su cabeza en una sola noche. Chrome sabe que olvidará detalles que pueden ser cruciales en cualquier momento, y si algo le llega a suceder a Senkuu en el lago, la ciencia se perderá para siempre en el mundo. Y sobre todo, Chrome no va a ayudar en un plan que permita que su amigo muera.

—Somos tú y yo contra el mundo. Iré contigo, porque eres mi _amigo_ , no mi herramienta.

Senkuu sonríe y cede a sus demandas, formando un pequeño equipo de dos para obtener el material peligroso. Traerán la ciencia de vuelta al mundo, juntos. Porque así es como se supone que debe ser.

En el lago, Chrome ve como una gotas de ácido amenazan con quemar el tubo de la máscara de gas de Senkuu, y se lo hace saber. Observa como Senkuu lo cubre rápidamente, y el problema se ha evitado; pero en ese momento la piedra bajo sus pies cede y Chrome se siente caer hacia las aguas esmeraldas. Su vida pasa por sus ojos en cuestión de segundos; y luego Ginro aparece con su lanza de plata, y Chrome se aferra a ella como si fuera su única salvación (quizás sea porque lo es).

Sobreviven a la expedición. Fue aterrador y espeluznante, pero logran obtener el ácido necesario y regresar vivos a la aldea. Chrome piensa que eso debería ser suficiente, pero luego voltea para mirar el rostro de Senkuu y parece ser que no es así.

Cuando cae la noche, el laboratorio del reino científico solo se encuentra iluminado por un par de velas caseras. Chrome revisa lentamente los frascos cuidadosamente etiquetados y sellados, mientras su compañero de ciencia revisa el mapa que preparó hace un tiempo con los pasos a seguir para preparar la medicina de sulfa.

—Bueno, eso es todo por hoy —habla Senkuu, mientras estira sus brazos por encima de la cabeza—. Ya no hay suficiente luz como para seguir trabajando; creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a descansar por hoy.

—Claro —Chrome contesta, despegando su vista de los frascos llenos de ácido sulfúrico. El día de hoy consiguieron una reserva bastante grande como para no necesitar volver al lago durante un largo periodo de tiempo. O al menos eso es lo que Chrome espera, porque realmente no tiene idea de cuanta es la cantidad que necesitan para preparar la medicina de sulfa de Ruri.

Voltea a mirar a Senkuu, que no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos. Y aunque Chrome no es un experto en materia de leer a las personas, el tiempo que ha pasado con Gen no ha sido para nada. El mentalista le ha enseñado pequeños trucos y le ha mostrado diversos signos que señalan el comportamiento humano.

—Ha estado muy callado —murmura Chrome—. ¿Estás molesto?

—Nah, estoy bien —reconoció en breve.

Y si hubiera sido el Chrome de hace tan solo un par de meses atrás, entonces tal vez lo habría engañado. Pero Chrome ha comenzado a aprender a leer y entender un poco las expresiones de Senkuu; y si Senkuu no le ha preguntado por qué piensa que está molesto, entonces debe estarlo.

—Si lo estás —contesta, volteando los ojos—. Es por lo que sucedió en el lago de ácido sulfúrico, ¿no es así?

Senkuu se tensa, imperceptiblemente y durante un minuto, pero es lo suficientemente notable como para que Chrome sepa que ha dado en el blanco.

—Realmente no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Chrome —responde Senkuu, levantando los brazos con una sonrisa sardónica—. ¿Es que acaso sucedió algo en el lago?

Con los hombros hacia atrás, la cabeza en alto y una expresión de divertida indiferencia en el rostro, era muy fácil hacer creer a la gente que no era afectado por nada.

—A veces es imposible hablar contigo —Chrome entrecierra los ojos con diversión—. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que no iba a ser fácil, pero sobreviví y estoy aquí. ¿Lo sabes, no es cierto? ¡Además, no puedes decir que hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera ido contigo! ¡Si no hubiera estado ahí, el tubo de tu mascara de gas se habría roto!

Con esas palabras, la sonrisa del científico vacila. Senkuu lo mira durante un par de segundos antes de suspirar, y finalmente dejar ir su pequeña actuación.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no te agradecí sobre eso, ¿no es cierto?

—Eso no es algo por lo que necesites agradecerme, es natural que te lo haya dicho —murmuró Chrome, ligeramente avergonzado.

—Creo que es bueno que hayamos ido los dos. Yo sé eso, es que solo ... realmente me asustaste. Es un poco espeluznante cuando pienso en lo que habría pasado si Ginro no hubiera llegado —finalmente sonríe, frotándose el cuello y desviando la mirada—. Pero tienes razón, estas aquí y es estúpido seguir preocupándome por eso.

Senkuu vuelve a verlo, con una sonrisa relajada.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Chrome.

Chrome se sonroja, tenuemente. No entiende por qué, pero lo hace; puede sentir un ligero calor subiendo hacia sus mejillas. Aunque Senkuu era protector, era raro que dijera cosas así. Muy raro de hecho.

—Te lo dije antes, ¿no es así? Que no sucedería nada malo. No creas que puedes deshacerte tan fácil de mí, soy tu problema ahora. Solo acéptalo.

Senkuu lo miró a los ojos por un momento con la boca ligeramente abierta, como si fuera a decir algo. Sin embargo, cambió de opinion y apretó los labios, frunciendo el ceño levemente. Senkuu lo miró. Había algo nuevo en esos ojos. Nunca lo había visto tan ... sensitivo. Chrome tampoco se había quedado atrapado en sus ojos de esa manera durante tanto tiempo antes.

—¿Senkuu?

¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? Chrome podía ver los diferentes tonos en su iris, el brillo en sus ojos mientras lo miraba.

—Chrome, si me estoy equivocando en algo, por favor dímelo.

Finalmente, Senkuu se acercó a él y se inclinó lentamente hacia sus labios. La respiración de Chrome se detuvo, sus ojos se agrandaron mientras se congelaba en su lugar. Su respiración se detuvo cuando Senkuu tomó su barbilla y su corazón se detuvo en su pecho, incapaz de concentrarse en algo que no fuera de la suave presión contra sus labios.

Senkuu lo besa lenta y tiernamente, con movimientos calculados como si estaba tanteando las aguas. Lentamente, mueve su mano izquierda para acariciar la mejilla de su aprendiz; mientras, después de un momento de vacilación, los párpados de Chrome se cierran al relajarse en el agarre de Senkuu.

Una caricia suave, dócil, inesperadamente tierna. Fue suave y dulce, el beso más suave que jamás haya recibido.

—¡Chrome, Senkuu! ¡¿Están aquí dentro ?!

La voz infantil de Suika los saco a ambos de su estupor. Chrome se separó de inmediato, ocultando su rostro en alguna repisa con frascos vacíos y sintiendo como sus mejillas se he calentado fuertemente. Creyó, durante unos breves instantes que Senkuu tal vez estaba en una posición similar (¡pese a todo, seguía siendo un humano!). Pero en el momento en el que escucha la voz tranquila de Senkuu, considera estar equivocado.

—¿Qué sucede, Suika? —Preguntó, volteando y sonriéndole a la niña pequeña que se había asomado por la puerta del pequeño laboratorio.

—¡El viejo Kaseki los está buscando! ¡Dice que quiere terminar la llave del canto antes de ir a dormir esta noche, y necesita preguntarte algo!

—Llave de decantación —la corrige Senkuu, haciendo tronar su cuello—. Si esta tan emocionado por hacerlo no lo detendré, pero ese viejo debería ir a descansar ya. Mañana tendremos que trabajar mucho más de lo que lo hemos hecho hoy.

—¡El viejo Kaseki tiene la energía de cien hombres, estoy segura de que no habrá problema! —Contestó la niña, risueña. Mientras Senkuu se acercaba a la salida, Suika ladeo la cabeza, observando como el chico de cabello castaño no se había movido de su posición frente a los estantes— ¿No vendrás, Chrome?

—Los acompañaré en unos minutos —respondió, relajándose un poco mientras seguía rebuscando en las repisas; esta vez en las que contenían algunos de los últimos días que se obtuvieron en estos. Al darse cuenta de que la oscuridad no le permitió a Suika ver su rostro sonrojado, se calmarse.

—Adelantémonos, Suika —respondió Senkuu, saliendo por la puerta mientras la niña lo seguía.

Chrome Espectáculos de reojo como ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta del laboratorio. Solo en ese instante se encuentra alejarse de los frascos de vidrio, tocando sus labios con su mano derecha.

Chrome no tenía ninguna explicación racional de lo que había sucedido. Y aun así no quería pensar en la racionalidad o la irracionalidad del momento. Solo sabía que lo que sucedió en ese momento se sintió mejor y más correcto que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.


	2. La segunda vez, es embriagador.

No hablan mucho de lo que sucedió hace un par de noches. Senkuu no lo señala y Chrome no lo menciona, y quizás eso sea lo mejor. Simplemente no ven el punto en hacerlo; lo importante ahora mismo es fabricar la medicina y ganar el gran desafío del torneo de la villa para curar a Ruri.

Y de aquello que se propusieron, ya pudieron cumplir la mitad.

Celebrando la victoria del equipo científico contra Magma (y extrañamente contra Ginro también), Chrome pudo relajarse con tranquilidad. Todos pueden darse cuenta cuando tropieza y cuando su fuerza se desvanece de su cuerpo: justo antes de su lucha contra Senkuu, Chrome se desmaya y cae en la inconciencia; relajado por haber cumplido la mitad del camino necesario para salvar a Ruri.

Cuando Chrome abre los ojos, lo que ve es el techo de su pequeña cabaña, iluminada débilmente por la luz de la noche a través de la puerta entreabierta. Quiere volverse a dormir, pero en lugar de eso, se incorpora lentamente, tratando de juntar los fragmentos de las memorias de los últimos días en su cabeza.

—Me alegra ver que finalmente estás despierto —alguien habló de repente.

Con la cabeza levantada, Chrome miró hacia la puerta confundido sobre quién podría estar en su habitación. Le toma una fracción de segundo reconocer quien es, mientras los fragmentos de su memoria finalmente se unen para darle conocimiento de las últimas horas en las que estuvo despierto.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta Senkuu, asomándose por la puerta de la cabaña científica.

Chrome se encuentra recostado en su futón, cubierto por algunos vendajes para cubrir las heridas provocadas en su batalla contra Magma. Pero Senkuu no parece preocupado, ni siquiera un poco alterado. En cambio, está sonriendo, como de costumbre.

—Terrible —responde, adormilado y encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero menos terrible que antes. Es un tipo soportable de terriblez. No está tan mal.

—Me sorprendería que no fuera así. No has gritado ni por un segundo, parece que tu voz es realmente frágil. Pobre bebé, ¿necesitas que te traiga un té?

—Eso sería bueno —contesta, revoleando los ojos. Chrome comienza a levantarse—. Pero prefiero prepararme uno por mí mismo…

—Oh, no, claro que no —contestó Senkuu, empujándolo para que volviera a recostarse—. Se supone que debes estar descansando

—Estoy bien —insiste Chrome, en total negación de que algunas de sus heridas seguían frescas y sangrantes—. Hay poca ventilación aquí dentro, solo quiero un poco de aire fresco.

—No insistas; no debes morder más de lo que puedes masticar —Senkuu se ríe, divertido por la insistencia de Chrome—. Eres un paciente terrible.

—Y tus modales son simplemente encantadores —resopló—. Los médicos no pueden insultar a sus pacientes, sabes.

—Mira, todavía estás vivo. Para de quejarte —contestó—. En todo caso, no te impacientes. Este tipo de heridas sanaran pronto si descansas adecuadamente y cambias los vendajes cada cierto tiempo. Solo hay que colocarte algunas de esas hierbas tuyas en las heridas y estarás como nuevo para mañana.

Chrome murmura una respuesta de comprensión. Todavía se siente somnoliento; pero ya no sabe si es por el cansancio de su cuerpo o por presencia reconfortante de Senkuu. Pero en todo caso, no puede quedarse dormido todavía. Hay algo que necesita preguntar.

—Entonces, ¿te casaste con Ruri? —cuestiona Chrome, con un rastro de diversión en su voz.

—Durante cinco minutos. Luego nos divorciamos.

Chrome deja salir una sonora carcajada que hace que le duelan las costillas.

—Eso suena mucho a ti, realmente —ríe, pero se detiene casi de inmediato. No puede descifrar el significado detrás de las cejas fruncidas de Senkuu—. Y eso significa que ahora eres el líder de la aldea.

—Así es —responde, con aires de superioridad—. Lo que significa que la potencia de trabajo del reino científico ha aumentado en un diez mil millones por ciento. Es emocionante, ¿no lo crees, Chrome?

Chrome asiente. Hubo un momento en su vida en el que jamás hubiera esperado obtener la ayuda de cualquier persona de la aldea (cualquier que no fuera Kohaku o Suika). Pero ahora, con esta persona guiándolo a través del camino de la ciencia, sintió que cualquier cosa era posible.

—En cualquier caso, eso es un problema para el Chrome de mañana. Ahora mismo deberías descansar todo lo posible y esperar a que tus heridas se sanen. Suika te traerá algo de comer y beber en un rato, así que no te preocupes por eso —Senkuu comienza a despedirse, levantándose del lugar que ha tomado junto al futón de Chrome.

—Espera —Chrome sostiene una de los extremos de la ropa de Senkuu, impidiendo que se vaya.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Senkuu, volviendo a tomar su lugar junto al futón de Chrome—. ¿Algo duele?

Es en momentos como este en los que una vez más se sorprende de lo mucho que ha cambiado su vida de lo que solía ser. Con lo mucho que había sucedido desde que Senkuu apareció en la aldea, no era de extrañar que se sintiera como si hubiera pasado una vida, incluso si de manera realista solo habían sido unos pocos meses.

Su visión del mundo entero había cambiado abruptamente de la cabeza hasta los pies, dejándole cuestionándose todo lo que creía saber. Todo había cambiado, aunque no para peor.

—Senkuu —lo llama Chrome—. ¿Puedes acercarte un momento?

Senkuu asiente, acercándose más hacia Chrome, apoyando sus manos en el suelo para no dejar caer su peso sobre el suelo. Chrome sonríe, incorporándose un poco y colocando una mano en el hombro de Senkuu. Los ojos de Chrome se cerraron suavemente, haciendo una pausa por un momento antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para besar a su mentor.

Por un breve segundo, pensó que su corazón iba a estallar. Chrome no sabía si eran los labios suaves y cálidos de Senkuu, el cansancio de su cuerpo magullado luego de la pelea contra Magma, el olor a químicos impregnado en la ropa de su mentor, o todo eso al mismo tiempo, pero en ese momento sintió escalofríos bajo su piel que parecían descargas eléctricas.

Senkuu no corresponde de inmediato, y pronto Chrome está vacilando por la indecisión. Retrocede un poco, despegando sus labios de los de él, pero luego Senkuu inclina la cabeza y presiona contra sus labios, y Chrome se permite relajarse. Antes de que sepa lo que está haciendo, sus brazos se deslizan alrededor del cuello de Senkuu y presiona todo su cuerpo contra él; mientras Senkuu responde rodeando con los brazos la cintura de Chrome, abrazándolo con fuerza contra sí mismo.

Sus labios se rozan entre sí en suaves y prolongadas caricias. Permanecen un par de minutos así, besándose en silencio, hasta que Senkuu se separa lentamente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Una risa resopló en el espacio entre sus labios cuando se apartaron. Senkuu rompe el beso para decir algo, permaneciendo tan cerca que está murmurando en la boca del otro.

—Nada mal. Te daré un 7/10 por la iniciativa.

—Merezco un 10/10 y tú lo sabes.

—Creo que debería besarte de nuevo —la mirada de Chrome tiembla un poco cuando mira a Senkuu directamente a los ojos, pero la mano de Senkuu apretando la suya lo hace sentir más seguro—. Para obtener datos científicos precisos.

—Así es totalmente cómo funciona la ciencia, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos se cerraron cuando su boca se conectó con los labios de Senkuu otra vez, y Chrome sonríe con satisfacción al embriagarse con su aroma familiar.

—¡Senkuu! ¡Esa cosa del laboratorio está hirviendo y sacando burbujas! ¡Parece que va a explotar!

El chillido de Kohaku los aparta de su momento compartido.

No estaban lejos de donde algunos miembros del reino científico todavía estaban trabajando. Habían comido juntos y se habían burlado de Magma mientras trabajaban el vino obtenido luego del torneo. Algunos de ellos todavía estaban ahí, no muy lejos. Tal vez incluso podrían escuchar a Senkuu y Chrome, si fueran lo suficientemente ruidosos.

Senkuu hace una mueca, alejándose de Chrome y frotándose el cuello. Estaba un poco decepcionado de que Kohaku hubiera decidido interrumpirlos en el peor momento posible. Chrome lo mira y sonríe, empujándolo con una palmada en la espalda.

—Tienes que irte, la gente te necesita —murmuró Chrome con una sonrisa divertida—. Estoy herido y sufriendo, pero tú estás perfectamente sano en este momento.

—Llegaste muy lejos para estar en tan mal estado; te has ganado un descanso. Puedes compensarme cuando te sientas mejor.

Senkuu vuelve a plantar un pequeño beso en los labios de Chrome, tan ligero como un suspiro, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Descansa, Chrome —sonrió Senkuu, saliendo por la puerta de la choza y comenzando a bajar la escalera—. Si necesitas algo, solo grita. O tose muy fuerte si te resulta más fácil.

Cuando Senkuu desaparece de su campo de visión, Chrome vuelve a recostarse, esta vez sintiendo todo el peso de su cuerpo magullado. No le resultó difícil dormir; los últimos días habían sido estresantes y llenos de caos, pero sabiendo que Senkuu se estaba encargando de la aldea, podía confiar en que todo estaría bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pueden convencerme de que, en el canon, Chrome no es gay por Senkuu. ¿Han visto como lo mira? Eso va mucho mas allá de la amistad.
> 
> Espero todos hayan tenido un buen día. Se que la navidad no es una festividad alegre para todos pero deseo sinceramente que su día haya sido bueno


	3. La tercera vez, es salvaje.

Luego del ataque de Homura y Hyoga como representantes del Imperio de Tsukasa, el primer paso que toman es reconstruir los puentes de la aldea. El segundo es comenzar con las preparaciones para construir un teléfono. Es un trabajo arduo y difícil, pero como líder de la aldea, Senkuu cuenta con una inmensa mano de obra.

Tener tanta gente a su disposición es útil y emocionante, pero hay muchas cosas que considerar cuando se controla a un grupo tan grande. Debe tener cuidado en equilibrar adecuadamente el funcionamiento del reino científico, para asegurarse que estén listos cuando se produzca el próximo ataque de Tsukasa y para que puedan pasar el invierno en las mejores condiciones.

El trabajo de Senkuu como líder de la aldea era particularmente exigente. Trabajando durante las horas del día y guiando a todos los aldeanos del reino científico, definitivamente apreciaba los momentos en los que podía descansar. Por supuesto, no es que fuera a decirlo en voz alta.

Al oscurecer, el científico revisa mentalmente que todas las tareas del día se hayan cumplido, recordando vagamente que todavía debe ordenar el laboratorio; guardando los reactivos peligrosos y lavando los elementos de vidrio. Senkuu sube las escaleras al almacén de minerales que se ha transformado en su habitación para recuperar la potasa alcohólica que Gen llevó allí el otro día, creyendo que era algo más.

Todavía quedan un par de personas trabajando en sus propios asuntos, pero Senkuu los deja estar. Cuando entra al almacén, es recibido con la vista de Chrome guardando los materiales que consiguió el día de hoy en sus canastas correspondientes.

—Vaya, ¿estabas aquí, Chrome?

El explorador volteó, abandonando su tarea por un segundo para girarse a mirarlo.

—¡Oh, Senkuu! Estaba guardando los minerales antes de ir a dormir —le responde—. A menos que todavía haya algo para hacer.

—Buen trabajo, Chrome —lo halaga, entrando en la choza—. Iré a arreglar el laboratorio en unos minutos, puedes acompañarme si quieres.

Senkuu estira su cuello con cansancio, mientras reprime un bostezo. Chrome observa de reojo sus movimientos, notando el cansancio en sus ojos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta, acercándose. Tiene el impulso de levantar la mano para verificar si la temperatura de Senkuu es la adecuada, pero se detiene—. Esta bien si te tomas un descanso o dos, sabes. Toda la aldea esta ayudando con la mano de obra del reino científico, así que no tienes que cargar con todo.

—Estaré bien —lo descarta Senkuu, con un gesto de su mano—. Solo estoy haciendo lo que debe hacerse, no necesitas hacer un drama.

—Si te sobreesfuerzas y te enfermas será un problema para todos —declara Chrome, colocando una mano en su hombro—. Todos estamos trabajando en hacer funcionar esto, ¡así que no te exijas tanto a ti mismo! Tsukasa no tendrá ninguna oportunidad contra el reino científico.

Sí, Chrome era bueno en eso. Haciendo que uno se sienta cómodo, ayudando con todas las tareas que pudiera. Participando en una guerra completa contra los ejércitos del primate más fuerte del mundo para ayudar a traer la ciencia de vuelta. Ciertamente Senkuu se sentía como un tipo afortunado de tenerlo, soportando las noches y, a veces, los días en los que no podía verlo.

Senkuu sostiene su mejilla y lo acerca; dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Es apenas un leve contacto que dura un par de segundos, cansado y perezoso, y cuando se separan ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos. Chrome se inclina levemente y Senkuu vuelve a acercarlo, esta vez besándolo como si fuera la última vez que besará a alguien. Inclina la cabeza, permitiendo que sus lenguas se encuentren y siendo recompensado con un gemido bajo antes de separarse. Chrome baja la mirada, con un sonrojo en el rostro y una expresión que Senkuu no puede ver.

—¿Estas bien? —su voz baja y ronca envía escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Chrome.

—Si —asiente Chrome, tratando de sonar seguro—. Besar está bien. Solo, ya sabes…

—Me siento honrado.

Su boca chocó contra la de Chrome con una fuerza contundente, cerrando la distancia entre tus cuerpos mientras se besaban fervientemente. Su mano se enredó en su cabello, mientras sus dientes mordisqueaban sus labios y su lengua buscaba la suya. Un gruñido áspero murió en sus bocas, surgido de un profundo deseo en sus entrañas. Las manos de Chrome se apretaron en su ropa dejando salir un gemido arrancado de su garganta y su boca se volvió dócil bajo la de él, indefenso ante el repentino asalto.

Lentamente, Senkuu se inclina más hacia él, hasta que Chrome cae de espaldas sobre el suelo del almacén. Senkuu encierra a Chrome debajo de él, sosteniendo su peso con ambos brazos para no aplastarlo; el beso se sentía hambriento y descuidado, y tus narices chocaban cada vez que se encontraban, pero se sentía perfecto.

Cuando finalmente se separaron fue porque el aire se había convertido en una necesidad y ambos estaban jadeando, enrojecidos y sin saber qué decir mientras se miraban a los ojos. Observa el sonrojo del rostro avergonzado de Chrome, los ojos entrecerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta, jadeando por aire.

Francamente, Senkuu siente que podría mirarlo para siempre. Mientras se inclina para besarlo de nuevo, observa como Chrome cierra sus ojos con seguridad; y Senkuu decide seguir su ejemplo. Una de sus manos se introduce dentro de su remera, tanteando su estómago mientras Chrome se aferra a su cabello. Muerde su labio inferior, abandonando sus labios para dar besos tentativos en su cuello. Chrome eleva la cabeza para darle más espacio, suspirando ante la sensación.

—¡Déjalo ya, Magma!

Ambos se tensan ante el grito de Kohaku, enderezándose inmediatamente. Esperan un segundo a ver si escuchan otro grito, que no tarda en llegar.

—¿¡Cual es el problema?! ¡Dijo que podía romperlo, así que eso es lo que voy a hacer!

—¡Si lo haces de esa manera, lo destrozaras por completo! ¡Dijo que eran frágiles, tienes que hacerlo con delicadeza! ¡O mejor aún, suéltalo y déjame hacerlo a mí!

La siguientes voz que escuchan es la de Gen, tratando de calmar las aguas. El mentalista habla con ambos integrantes de la pelea, utilizando sus habilidades para hacerlos retirarse. Magma, en cambio, grita aún más fuerte.

—¿Aun no se han ido a descansar?

—Todavía es temprano, en realidad fuimos nosotros los que subimos demasiado rápido —sacude la cabeza—. Deberíamos haber hecho lo mismo en realidad; que haya menos luz durante el día no debería detenernos de continuar nuestro trabajo.

Chrome sonríe con paciencia, sacudiendo su cabello mientras los gritos del equipo de fuerza continúan. No parece que vayan a parar pronto. Se sienta correctamente mientras incentiva a Senkuu a hacer lo mismo.

—Deberíamos ir a detenerlos.

—Deben estar hablando de la fluorita que encontraste el otro día —murmura, recordando que en algún momento le había pedido al equipo de fuerza que les sacaran las impurezas. Se frota el entrecejo con cansancio—. Magma debería aprender a ser paciente.

—Eso no es algo en lo que sea bueno —sonríe Chrome—. Quizás deberías elegir a otra persona.

Reprime una risita ante sus palabras, estirando su cuello mientras se le ocurre una idea. Finalmente se dirigen a la puerta del almacén y bajan las escaleras, dirigiéndose a detener el ultimo conflicto del día antes de retirarse para dormir; esta vez acompañados por Gen.

Ninguno dice nada, pero no puede evitar preguntarse a sí mismos que tan lejos hubieran llegado si no hubieran sido interrumpidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitivamente habrían sido descubiertos por Gen. En una nota aparte, creo que es bastante irónico que los actores del doblaje en inglés de Gen y Magma estén realmente comprometidos en la vida real. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?  
> No soy geóloga. Mi hermana si lo es, pero no le pregunte nada en absoluto. Espero que mires en tu corazón y seas capaz de comprenderme si algo que dije no tiene bases científicas. Aunque la potasa alcohólica si se utiliza para limpiar materiales de vidrio en los laboratorios químicos.  
> ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todo el mundo! <3


	4. La cuarta vez, es celestial.

El observatorio se volvió uno de sus lugares favoritos para pasar las noches. Ahora que había refinado los últimos detalles del telescopio, podía permitirse volver a observar el espacio exterior de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando era un niño y su padre le consiguió su primer telescopio; con una emoción similar a la de aquel entonces.

Senkuu recuerda, complacido, que el cielo nocturno es infinito.

—¿Por qué es rojo?

Chrome observa por el lente del telescopio el planeta que Senkuu estuvo buscando hace un par de minutos.

Cada cierto tiempo, la Tierra se encuentra justo entre Marte y el Sol; lo que permite el momento de observación más óptimo del planeta rojo. Senkuu no tardó mucho tiempo en realizar los cálculos necesarios para determinar el día y la hora en que sería visible desde el observatorio que la aldea preparó para él.

Es una pena que no sean capaces de apreciar muchos detalles de su superficie.

—Es por el óxido de hierro predominante en su superficie. En Marte hay una gran presencia de pirita, que está formada por un 53,48 % de azufre y un 46,52 % de hierro. En una atmosfera sin oxígeno, se puede producir una oxidación anóxica. Las oxidación de las micropartículas de la pirita genera radicales libres, que son partículas que han perdido un electrón y por lo tanto tienen una gran capacidad de reaccionar con otras sustancias; que a su vez inducen la precipitación de óxidos y sulfatos de hierro, lo que le dan el color rojo.

Senkuu se pregunta si Chrome ha entendido su explicación, pero descarta el pensamiento.

—La pirita es esa piedra que tenía cristales cúbicos muy bien hechos. ¿Entonces los elementos que hay en Marte son los mismos que los que hay en la Tierra? —Chrome se separa del telescopio un segundo para sonreírle, emocionado—. Que malote.

Senkuu asiente, observando como Chrome lo mira cono si fuera un niño pequeño, emocionado por su primer descubrimiento. Lo que, en retrospectiva, no se aleja mucho de la realidad: esta es la primera vez que cualquiera de su época puede observar con tanto detalle algo que se encuentra tan lejos de la Tierra en el cielo.

—Me estoy volviendo demasiado técnico, ¿no? —ahora es el turno de Senkuu de sonreír—. Lo siento.

—No —niega Chrome, volviendo a mirar por el lente del telescopio—, por favor continúa.

Senkuu sonríe. Por supuesto, no esperaba ninguna otra respuesta de parte de Chrome.

Chrome necesita no solo saber, sino comprender todo. Recolectó hierbas y rocas, clasificándolas y determinando sus propiedades. Buscó explicaciones que lo conformaran para explicar por qué existían los truenos y los rayos, o por qué estaba lloviendo. Y luego continuó tratando de encontrar explicaciones para cualquier cosa. Quiere saber las respuestas de "por qué, qué, cuándo, cómo, dónde" para muchas cosas.

Eso es la ciencia. Los humanos harán cualquier cosa para encontrar las respuestas, y ni siquiera estarán satisfechos con ellas. Porque eso solo significa que ahora tienen más respuestas para encontrar.

—No hay agua en Marte, ¿correcto? Solo sequedad.

—Sí, eso es correcto —asiente—. La geografía indica que hubo canales de agua en algún momento, pero por el momento no hay agua en estado líquido en la superficie. Aunque se estima que tiene un 0,01 % de agua en forma de vapor y se sabe que hay también agua helada en el subsuelo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué es posible que los algunos animales sobrevivan en el desierto pero las personas no en Marte?

—Porque Marte se ha convertido en un enorme desierto helado, que ha ido perdiendo su atmósfera desde hace aproximadamente 3500 millones de años. La Tierra tiene un campo magnético a su alrededor que evita que la radiación espacial llegue hasta nosotros. Como Marte carece de campo y tiene mucho menos aire y oxigeno que la Tierra, llega mucha más radiación espacial dañina a la superficie de Marte. Hace cuatro mil millones de años, las condiciones en la superficie eran muy cercanas a lo que había en la Tierra cuando apareció la vida.

—¿Entonces es posible que haya habido vida _antes_?

—Es posible. Pero al menos hasta mi época, todavía no se había encontrado ningún rastro de vida en Marte. La NASA buscaba regularmente bacterias o fósiles que pudieran demostrar si hubo vida o no, pero no llegaron a encontrar ninguna prueba concluyente.

Continúan hablando durante lo que parecen horas, aunque son solo un par de minutos. Chrome escucha atentamente todo lo que Senkuu tiene que contarle. No finge entenderlo cuando no lo hace, sino que le hace preguntas o realiza pequeños comentarios audaces que impresionan gratamente a Senkuu.

Él le habla de los planetas, de las estrellas, de las galaxias, de los agujeros negros y de cualquier cosa de la que Chrome quiera saber. Cuando Senkuu le habla de la ciencia detrás de algún fenómeno o de cómo era el mundo antes de la petrificación, Chrome lo mira con ojos llenos de pura adoración, como si él fuera el sol, la luna y las estrellas, todos juntos en un solo ser glorioso. Aunque vergonzoso, era maravilloso ser apreciado.

Senkuu decide detenerse cuando observa por la ventana que todas las luces de la aldea se han apagado.

—Vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí —determina, estirando el cuello—. Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, y será difícil si no estamos en nuestra mejor forma.

—No noté que se había hecho tan tarde —murmura Chrome, observando el oscuro cielo nocturno. Duda un par de segundos antes de continuar—. ¿Me permites hacer una última pregunta?

La curiosidad y las ansias de Chrome de aprender le recuerda que no importa a que obstáculos se enfrenten, ya sea en el camino para alcanzar sus metas o en el camino hacia el espacio, seguiría adelante. La raza humana siempre perseverará en el futuro.

—Lo permitiré.

Chrome se acerca lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sentir su mano junto a la suya, una oleada de calor intercambiándose entre ellos dos. Puede sentir la energía nerviosa debajo de la piel de Chrome, la línea apretada de su boca, los ojos esperanzados, y Senkuu se da cuenta de cuál será su próxima pregunta.

—Senkuu —comienza Chrome, echándose hacia atrás y mordiéndose el labio inferior.—. ¿Puedo besarte?

La química entre dos personas es la ciencia más rara de todas.

—La cosa es —dijo mientras se inclinaba— que si te beso, no creo que pueda parar.

—Entonces no lo hagas —el chico da una respuesta instantánea, sorprendiéndolo.

Inclinándose hacia delante, Chrome lo besó suave en los labios. Un beso pequeño y fugaz, que es seguido inmediatamente por un beso apasionado y hambriento. La lógica queda ahogada por el suave ruido, casi un gemido, que reverbera entre ellos.

Senkuu no está asustado de tocar, incluso si nunca antes había buscado activamente este tipo de contacto. En cambio, guía a su aprendiz a que se siente a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, envolviendo felizmente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Chrome, y los brazos del joven serpentean en torno a de su espalda.

Se besaron una y otra vez, cada beso un poco más fuerte y lleno de un poco más de fuego. Varias veces se alejaron solo para sumergirse nuevamente, durante más y más tiempo; jadearon, sin aire y sintiéndose acalorados. En la oscura calidez del observatorio, se siente como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Senkuu siente como una de las manos de Chrome se cuela lentamente por dentro de su camisa, junto a su cuello, y no lo detiene. Chrome tampoco dice nada cuando una de las manos de Senkuu se desliza debajo de su camiseta, tanteando la parte inferior de su espalda. Se embriagan en la esencia del otro, y de pronto ya no es suficiente.

Ambos saltan cuando escuchan un quejido de dolor y el ruido de algo golpeando contra el suelo, el sonido resuena en la habitación silenciosa. Proviene del piso inferior, donde guardan las piedras y minerales que Chrome recolecta arduamente y que han adaptado a un dormitorio de tres personas.

—Gen está abajo —susurra Senkuu.

—¿Crees que nos haya escuchado?

—Realmente no hubo nada que escuchar —lo descarta Senkuu—. Pero si no nos encuentra pronto, tal vez venga a buscarnos.

Senkuu suspira, meneando la cabeza hasta que descansa contra la frente de Chrome y deja un beso en su piel, aprieta la mano de Chrome brevemente y luego la suelta. Renuentes, se separan. Enderezan sus ropas arrugadas antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta del observatorio. Chrome es el primero en estar listo, pero voltea a ver a su compañero cuando nota que este se ha quedado inmóvil.

—¿Senkuu? ¿Sucede algo?

—No. Solo estaba pensando —murmura— que la luna es hermosa.

Senkuu no está mirando a la luna. El científico abre la puerta y se dirige al piso inferior. Chrome observa como desaparece de la estancia, dejándolo confundido.

Vagamente, Senkuu recuerda que olvido mencionar los muchos robots y vehículos _Rover_ que fueron enviados a explorar el territorio de Marte. Hace una nota mental para contárselo cuando vuelvan a subir al observatorio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En caso de que no haya estado lo suficientemente claro, Gen se tropezó con una de las vasijas de minerales de Chrome. Y si, de hecho los estaba buscando (a ellos, no a los minerales).
> 
> Pensándolo bien, debería haber utilizado Venus en lugar de Marte. Ya saben, por todo eso del “planeta del amor” y esas cosas. Pero me gusta Marte. Siendo honesta, que creo que solo quería hablar de Marte. Lolol.
> 
> “La luna es hermosa” es una frase preciosa con mucho significado. Tal vez Senkuu deba enseñarle a Chrome sobre Natsume Soseki en algún momento. De otra manera, el mensaje irá al mar como una botella y se hundirá en vano.


	5. La quinta vez, es confortable.

La voz de Lillian Weinberg es una de las cosas mas hermosas que Chrome ha escuchado en su vida. Tiene una vibra tan animada, pero también poderosa. Ella parece cantar con un tono que la hace sonar naturalmente feliz por poder hacerlo, en lugar de simplemente cantar y tocar las notas correctas. Decir que estaba fascinado por ser capaz de escucharla sería quedarse corto; su expresión desconcertada de asombro no había abandonado su rostro ni una sola vez.

Pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta una vez más de la realidad en la que vivía, en la que todas las canciones posteriores a la petrificación no existían ante él. Chrome tiene una sensación extraña en el pecho, pensando en lo raro que era extrañar algo que nunca había tenido. Y tal vez por eso mismo no entiende como Senkuu puede mostrarse tan calmado; ¿no es peor haberlo tenido y haberlo perdido; que nunca haberlo tenido en absoluto? Chrome ya no está seguro de eso.

Mientras la voz de Lillian hace ecos en su memoria, siente un líquido cálido bajar por su rostro. No se da cuenta en que momento ha comenzado a llorar, pero las lágrimas se deslizan de sus ojos, sintiendo dentro de él todo el peso de la tragedia de la petrificación. Es un mundo increíble que se ha perdido; una belleza que ha sido destruida. 3700 años era demasiado tiempo.

Racionalmente, sabía que estaba siendo tonto pero, desafortunadamente, saberlo no cambió cómo se sentía. Cuidando que nadie lo note, Chrome se escapa del área de trabajo, queriendo descansar un par de minutos detrás del laboratorio, enfrentando la espesura del bosque. Necesita tiempo para relajarse, respirar la frescura del aire y calmar sus pensamientos.

Chrome no dice nada cuando nota la presencia del científico acercándose a él, cada vez más cerca.

—Algunas cosas no cambian —Senkuu habla con un tono socarrón, como si se estuviera burlando de él—. Sigues siendo un llorón, ¿no es así, Chrome?

Por un momento Chrome se pregunta si ha venido hasta allí solo para decirle algo urgente o pedirle que vuelva al trabajo, pero lo descarta. Si hubiera habido algo malo o urgente, él sabía que Senkuu le hubiera dicho o hecho algo para avisarle. Tal vez solo ha venido a burlarse un poco de él.

—Déjame —resopla—. Es natural que me sienta así.

Senkuu vuelve a reír, pero no dice nada. Toma asiento junto a él, permaneciendo en un cómodo silencio durante un par de minutos, relajándose. Senkuu no se burla de él, y Chrome no quiere pensar en lo que eso significa.

No está acostumbrado a estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, al menos no desde que se involucro con el reino científico, por lo que se obliga a sí mismos a dar una respiración lenta y temblorosa a través de sus dientes.

—El mundo antes de la petrificación —comienza— era realmente increíble, ¿no es así?

—Así es —contesta Senkuu, con un tono orgulloso—. Era el resultado de 2.5 millones de años, después de todo.

Chrome sonríe, mientras el conocimiento que Senkuu ha compartido con él llena su mente. Las estrellas vivieron y murieron, se formaron galaxias, se formó un planeta y evoluciono, permitiéndole estar vivo en este mismo momento. En algún sentido, el universo hizo este momento especialmente para ellos.

— Me hubiera gustado verlo —confiesa Chrome, con una sonrisa soñadora.

—Lo verás.

Senkuu siempre parecía perfectamente sereno, perfectamente tranquilo. Y él le cree. Por amor de Dios; Senkuu podría decirle que los animales salvajes peinaron su cabello o que la luna está hecha de queso, y Chrome le creería porque es él quien se lo dice. Repentinamente recuerda: ese mundo no se ha perdido. Mientras Senkuu esté ahí, pueden recuperarlo. Seguirá hacia adelante, llevando consigo todo el conocimiento que ha adquirido a través de los años, sin importar qué.

—Lo traeremos todo de vuelta.

—Lo sé.

El pecho de Senkuu se calentó y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, halagado ante tal señal de confianza.

Se miran a los ojos un par de segundos. Luego, se inclinan el uno sobre el otro para besarse, suave y casto. Fue gentil y delicado, una especie de dulce calmante que les hizo saber que todo estaba como debía ser. Dura apenas un par de segundos antes de separarse. Tal vez sea el beso más corto que hayan tenido; pero era cálido y tranquilizador.

Las voces de sus amigos se escuchan cercanas a ellos. Ni Chrome ni Senkuu dicen nada, mirándose con afecto por ultima vez antes de separarse. Chrome parpadea con lentitud y Senkuu estira su cuello antes de ir a hacer sus tareas y disfrutar del sol de invierno.

Era un día maravilloso.

Era un mundo asombroso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A veces es difícil dimensionar lo lejos que ha llegado la humanidad desde sus comienzos. Cada decisión que hemos tomado nos ha llevado a este instante en nuestras vidas. Dicho esto, ¡felicidades! Todas tus decisiones en la vida te han conducido a leer esta historia. Naciste para ser un amante del anime.


	6. +1: El guardaespaldas.

—¿Senkuu?

Al entrar en el laboratorio, Chrome encuentra a Senkuu solo, guardando las botellas de ácidos y otros reactivos en los armarios correspondientes. Sobre la mesa hay un matraz con algo dentro; se ve como como un cristal vítreo de color blanco. Chrome se muerde la lengua en un impulso de preguntar que es, porque una parte de él recuerda que Senkuu se lo ha mencionado antes. Solo tiene que recordarlo.

—¿Sucede algo, Chrome?

—Suika y Kohaku te están buscando —responde, apoyándose contra la mesa—. Suika preparó una pequeña merienda en el campo de flores, y queremos que te nos unas.

—Vaya —se encoge de hombros—. Es muy amable de su parte pensar en mí.

Senkuu le sonrió; una sonrisa encantadora y pícara que hizo saltar el estúpido corazón de Chrome. Está bien, porque Senkuu se ve muy bien y no puede dejar de mirar. Naturalmente, trata de actuar con calma.

Aunque una gran parte de Chrome deseaba desesperadamente dar la vuelta y huir a donde Suika los esperaba, solo para evitar la forma en que su atención lo hacía sentir, tal cosa ya no era una opción. Había otra razón por la que había venido aquí, después de todo.

—En todo caso, un descanso no estaría mal —continua, estirando su cuello. Coloca el último de los frascos en la repisa y cierra la puerta, dirigiéndose a la salida—. Vamos, Chrome.

—Oh —murmura, saliendo de su ensoñación. Vacilando a medio paso, enderezó los hombros y se obligó a marchar—. Claro.

Senkuu voltea sus ojos, mirándolo de reojo. Luego, sonríe brevemente antes de cruzar los brazos.

—Realmente no sabes disimular en lo absoluto, ¿sabes?

Chrome frunce el ceño, avergonzado. Siempre estaban ocupados, por lo que no tenían mucho tiempo para agregar el picante que tanto necesitaba en su vida. ¿Qué tenia de malo aprovechar los escasos momentos libres que tenían?

Senkuu se ríe mientras lo acerca a él, besándolo en los labios y Chrome corresponde casi de inmediato. Senkuu tiene la intención de mantenerlo corto y breve, apartándose luego de unos segundos; pero los brazos rodeando su cuello y los labios de Chrome que se vuelven a acercar a él se lo impiden. El científico sonríe en el beso, rodeando la cintura de Chrome con los brazos mientras lo acerca más a él.

El beso fue casi desesperado. Su ritmo era rápido, su presión profunda, y de pronto, Chrome tiene mucho calor. Pasa sus manos por el cabello blanco con adoración, besando los labios de su mentor con tanta pasión que parecería que lo ama aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, sus cuerpos uno contra el otro. Todo explotaba a su alrededor y se sentía tan bien.

Lentamente, Senkuu recuesta a Chrome en la mesa de su laboratorio primitivo. Debería saber bien que no debería hacer ese tipo de cosas en un lugar tan preciado ( _y peligroso_ , se recuerda) como este; pero en lugar de apartarse, deja que una de sus manos se entrelace con la de Chrome, mientras que la otra comienza a levantar lentamente la remera de su aprendiz. Los labios de Chrome son suaves pero ligeramente agrietados, y el roce de la piel contra la suya envía un cosquilleo de júbilo por la columna de Senkuu. Al igual que las suyas, sus manos son ásperas y callosas, numerosas cicatrices decoran su piel, marcadas luego de años de búsquedas y experimentos.

Tomándose un momento para respirar, Senkuu se aparta lentamente del beso, queriendo observar el rostro de Chrome. El chico se veía tan hermoso, ligeramente sonrojado y con sus labios carnosos entreabiertos, con los ojos cerrados mientras lo incita a inclinarse a un nuevo beso. Y Senkuu sonríe, inclinándose feliz de cumplir con el deseo de Chrome, antes de detenerse de inmediato.

No estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que le había alertado sobre el hecho de que algo no estaba del todo bien, pero fuera lo que fuera, sabía que era mejor no ignorar sus instintos.

Sin moverse de su posición por sobre Chrome, Senkuu voltea hacia la puerta del laboratorio, donde se encuentra con el rostro atónito de Ginro.

Finalmente, luego de sentirse ignorado, Chrome se permite abrir los ojos para saber qué es lo que ha detenido a Senkuu en un momento tan importante. Y es que Senkuu no está enfocado en él; sino en algo más allá de la puerta del laboratorio. Chrome voltea, y sus ojos se abren con horror al darse cuenta de que ambos están siendo observados.

Los tres se miran sin decir palabra. Senkuu aún no se mueve de su posición, y Chrome tampoco lo pide que lo haga. Ambos tienen la sensación de que cualquier cambio en la variante va a conducir a un resultado para el que no se encuentran preparados.

Y Chrome solo puede pensar en la imagen que le deben estar dando. Chrome esta acostado en la mesa del laboratorio, con Senkuu está inclinado sobre él. Una de las manos de Senkuu se encuentra dentro de la remera arrugada de Chrome, y la otra se aferra a la mano de Chrome; mientras este sostenía con su mano libre desesperadamente el cabello de Senkuu.

—¿Qué están…? ¿Acaso ustedes…? ¿Eh…? —Ginro balbucea un par de palabras, pero no se mueve. Sus manos están inquietas y realmente parece que no puede respirar correctamente.

—Ginro, esto no es… —Chrome es el primero en hablar, mientras siente que la vergüenza lo carcome, incorporándose mientras Senkuu le deja algo de espacio para levantarse, pero sin apartarse del todo.

—¡No he visto nada! —grita Ginro, antes de cerrar la puerta del laboratorio con fuerza.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada mientras lo miran desaparecer de la estancia, porque incluso si quisieran salir corriendo detrás de Ginro para decirle que “no es lo que parece”, eso sería claramente una mentira. Y ni la ciencia ni ellos dos mienten. Luego, ambos se paralizan cuando escuchan el siguiente chillido de Ginro, ahora hablando con alguien fuera del laboratorio.

—¡No entres, Kohaku! —ambos escuchan hablar al rubio.

—¿Por qué no debería? —la voz de Kohaku se hace presente, y Chrome jura que puede ver como levanta las cejas con incredulidad.

—¡Están trabajando con ese ácido sulfúrico peligroso! ¡Si entras, definitivamente morirás, Kohaku! ¡Así que no deberías entrar!

—¿Es así? No me lo habían comentado —responde Kohaku, confundida.

Chrome entrecierra los ojos, fingiendo no notar cómo los ojos de Senkuu parecían estar puestos en él en lugar de la confusión afuera.

—Lo que sea que necesites no es tan importante como desperdiciar tu vida, Kohaku. ¡Senkuu dijo que nos adelantemos, así que deberíamos ir yendo! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Finalmente escucharon como las voces comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más lejanas, hasta que dejaron de escucharse. Sabiendo que ya no había nadie cerca del laboratorio, ambos científicos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Chrome se mordió el labio con vergüenza, mientras que Senkuu lo abraza y apoyaba la cabeza contra él. Un par de segundos después, Chrome sintió la risa de Senkuu contra su pecho.

—¡Parece que tengo que tener cuidado de no consentirte demasiado! —la voz risueña de Senkuu fue lo suficientemente linda como para que Chrome se relajara y sonriera.

—Eso fue tan vergonzoso, oh Dios —Chrome aprieta el rostro de Senkuu para que no pueda ver el suyo.

—Supongo que podría haber sido peor —murmura Senkuu, divertido—. Podríamos haber estado desnudos.

—¿Cómo estás bromeando sobre esto? No importa, no respondas a eso —dice, sonriendo involuntariamente—. Ginro lo sabe, nos ha visto. ¿Qué se supone que deberíamos hacer ahora?

—¿No está bien si lo dejamos? Parecía lo suficientemente asustado por toda una vida.

—¡No está bien en lo absoluto! —respondió Chrome, haciendo un pequeño puchero—. Hubiera estado bien si fuera cualquier otra persona, pero Ginro…

—No seas tan duro con él. Nos estaba protegiendo bien, ¿no es así? Cuando quiere serlo, Ginro es un muy buen guardaespaldas.

Chrome suspira, avergonzado, pero asiente ante sus palabras.

—Simplemente quiso ignorarlo y que alguien más se encargara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podría ser un fanático casual, pero no, tuve que vender mi alma y abandonar mi horario de sueño por estas dos personas que quieren hacer renacer la ciencia en un mundo de piedra.  
> En todo caso, esto se suponía que sería el ultimo capitulo, pero decidí agregar algo mas  
> ¿Hurra?


	7. Epílogo: futuro prometedor.

Chrome cree que una de las razones por las que no le han contado a nadie el tipo de relación que tiene con Senkuu es porque no es realmente una relación. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien cómo llamar a esta cosa que tenían entre ellos. Pero definitivamente era una cosa. ¡Eran una cosa!

La cuestión era que Senkuu y Chrome nunca hablaron realmente de su relación; fue como si, un día, las cosas cambiaran entre ellos y ninguno de ellos lo cuestionó. A pesar de todos los meses de besos robados y encuentros secretos, nunca le habían dado un nombre a lo que tenían. Ni una sola vez habían puesto en palabras los sentimientos que los impulsaban a unirse.

Chrome quiere preguntarle si están enamorados. Si están saliendo. Si son algo. Pero sabe lo que Senkuu opina de las relaciones, que son irracionales y no ve un punto en ellas, y ese recuerdo siempre lo detiene de ir más allá. No quiere parecer una novia obsesiva, o una pareja persistente. Pero aun así lo inquieta, porque siente que este es el tipo de cosas que no existen hasta que alguien le da un nombre.

Ahora mismo, ambos están acostados en sus futones en el almacén de minerales. Senkuu se acomoda detrás de Chrome, frotando suaves círculos en su cintura y dejando un rastro de besos por la parte de atrás de tu cuello hasta su oreja. Un brazo sostenía su cintura mientras la otra mano pasaba amorosamente por su cabello.

—¿Qué sucede, Chrome?

—Estaba pensando—murmura. De todas formas, no tiene sentido tratar de ocultarlo— en lo que sucedió hoy en el laboratorio. Con Ginro.

Senkuu tararea una respuesta, como una afirmación de que lo había escuchado.

—¿Estas preocupado porque crees que le contará a los demás?

—No —responde Chrome, inmediatamente—. Como dijiste, probablemente lo haya confundido mucho como para animarse a contárselo a alguien.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

Chrome no responde. Permanece en silencio, pensando, porque no sabe si realmente es un problema. Recuerda la sonrisa temerosa de complicidad que le dio Ginro durante la tarde, luego de insistir para que Gen se quede en la aldea con él y su hermano, insistiendo en que quiere preguntarle “ _trucos mágicos para verse más genial_ ”. Recuerda esa sonrisa acompañada de un pulgar levantado, como si dijera que él le cubría las espaldas.

No cree que este haciendo un buen trabajo, porque Chrome esta casi 100% seguro de que, si Gen no ha descubierto lo suyo aún, entonces lo descubrirá esta noche. Ya ha recibido comentarios audaces y sonrisas cómplices de parte del mentalista, diciéndole que si necesita ayuda no dude en pedirse a él, que lo ayudará en lo que necesite. Chrome cree que Gen piensa que Senkuu y Chrome comparten un anhelo mutuo, pero que no ha ido mas allá de eso. Chrome nunca confirma esos comentarios, pero deja que lo crea.

Gen cree que algo puede surgir entre ellos, y Ginro que ya hay algo. Chrome no está seguro de cual de los dos es verdad, o si ninguno de ellos lo es. Chrome cierra los ojos, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. Quizás en realidad no hay una verdadera razón por la que estén haciendo esto.

—Entonces, ¿estas preocupado porque crees que deberíamos contarles a los demás antes de que se enteren por otro lado?

—¿Contarles? —Chrome se remueve inquieto debajo de las sabanas. ¿Por qué importa lo que piensen de ellos?

—A la aldea. Que estamos saliendo.

—¿¡Entonces estamos saliendo!? —Chrome se endereza en el futón, con una mirada de desconcierto y extrañeza. Siente su corazón acelerándose, y el ardiente calor en sus mejillas. Esta es la confirmación entonces de que son algo, ¿no es cierto? Que tienen una relación.

Senkuu guarda silencio, aturdido. Abre los ojos con confusión, antes de entrecerrarlos con entendimiento. Es cierto, se recuerda, nunca antes han hablado de este tipo de cosas. No importa cuantas veces se hayan besado o abrazado; decir en voz alta este tipo de cosas es importante. O al menos eso es lo que aprendió de Taiju.

—Bueno, creo que es un momento perfecto para averiguarlo —responde Senkuu—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Chrome? Si no quieres, está bien…

—¡No es eso! Creí que no estabas interesado en salir con otros —responde, vacilante—. Es decir, pensé que éramos... ¿compañeros de cuarto con beneficios? ¿muy buenos amigos? ¡No lo sé! ¡A veces Rubí besa a Sango, aunque no estén saliendo!

Senkuu levanta las cejas, divertido por el balbuceo de Chrome.

—Nunca sentí que fuera necesario decirlo. Si ponerle un nombre te hace sentir incomodo, no tenemos que hacerlo. Podemos seguir hasta como éramos ahora, no tenemos que contarle a nadie tampoco. O si prefieres, podemos dejar esto hasta aquí.

—¡Acabo de decirte que no es eso! —Chrome niega con la cabeza—. Estoy un poco confundido, ¡pero estoy bien con eso! Yo… quiero salir contigo. Estar contigo y contarle a los demás de nuestra relación suena bien. No quiero separarme de ti. Estar tan cerca de ti me da tanta alegría que es aterrador.

Senkuu entrecierra los ojos, mirando a Chrome con afecto y una sonrisa en el rostro. Los arrebatos de sinceridad de Chrome eran divertidos la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Esto suena mucho a una propuesta de matrimonio.

—Quizás lo sea.

—Te has vuelto un poco engreído, ¿no lo crees? —Senkuu se ríe, alegre. Lentamente, entrelaza su mano con la de Chrome en un apretón firme pero tierno, acomodando en el futón—. Pero lo permitiré, porque estamos saliendo ahora. ¿No es eso emocionante?

Chrome asiente con entendimiento, sonrojado suavemente. Gracias a Dios, esta oscuro dentro de la habitación, y Senkuu no puede ver su expresión.

O eso es lo que quiere creer, porque la escasa luz del almacén y la cercanía entre los dos le permite observar los detalles mas finos de su rostro. El aire se llena con palabras no dichas, pero esta vez Senkuu cree que no hay necesidad de decir nada. Ya tendrán tiempo para continuar mañana, pero por ahora permanecer al lado de Chrome de esta manera se siente suficiente.

—¿Senkuu?

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes... besarme?

Senkuu ha pasado siglos, milenios transformado en piedra. Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin poder moverse; ha visto como el mundo se desmoronaba y volvía a nacer a su alrededor, contando cada segundo que ha pasado con la esperanza de mantenerse consciente y despertar nuevamente. Ha pasado años tan solo contando segundos, pero en ese momento, la idea de esperar un segundo más es espantosa.

Senkuu ha estudiado lo que las reacciones químicas provocan en el cerebro, por lo que sabe de la existencia una compleja serie de reacciones químicas que gobiernan las emociones humanas. Lo que los seres humanos entienden como “amor” no es más que una reacción estrechamente relacionado con la oxitocina, una hormona que fortalece la confianza y la fe, reduce el estrés y el miedo, hace feliz y aporta empatía.

Hay miles de millones de personas en el mundo, y sin embargo, su cerebro decidió obsesionarse con una única persona y proceder a ocasionar una reacción química en todo su cerebro. Fue mucho antes de besarlo la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que no quería a nadie más. Deseaba solamente a Chrome.

—Dios, te amo —dijo Senkuu, mientras reía con diversión.

Chrome se congeló, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro ante su repentina declaración. Su mentor se inclina para besarlo, y Chrome se siente derretirse en el beso. Tararea de satisfacción y levanta sus manos para agarrar la parte posterior de la cabeza de Senkuu.

Eventualmente, Senkuu rompe el beso, solo para arrastrar sus labios a lo largo de la mandíbula de Chrome y luego vagar por su garganta. Chrome deja escapar un suspiro, su cabeza cae hacia atrás en el suelo con un ruido sordo, exponiendo aún más su garganta a los inquisitivos labios de Senkuu. Luego vuelve a buscar sus labios, besándose lenta y suavemente durante muchos minutos.

Se separan una vez más.

—¿Entonces estás realmente enamorado de mí? —pregunta Chrome, en un tono engreído y somnoliento.

Senkuu revolea los ojos.

—No tengo mucho con qué compararlo, pero sí, bastante seguro.

Chrome está a punto de susurrar que él también, antes de ser interrumpido. Esta vez Senkuu besa su sien mientras se desliza junto Chrome en el futón, levantando y acomodando las mantas sobre ambos. Se acuesta de costado frente a Chrome, deslizando un brazo debajo de su cabeza y el otro rodeando la espalda de Chrome.

—Está bien, Chrome. Vamos a dormir ahora.

Chrome sonríe, acurrucándose junto a Senkuu. En este momento, no deseaba nada mas que permanecer a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para el momento en el que llegan a Latinoamérica, ellos ya han intercambiado anillos. Gen se ofreció a planear la fiesta.
> 
> Por otro lado, no puedo creer que haya tenido que revisar mis apuntes de química para esto. Por otro lado, es bueno saber que esos tres años no fueron un desperdicio. Cuando estudias química, ¡en realidad es tu cerebro el que realiza reacciones químicas para recordar reacciones químicas! Emocionante, de verdad.
> 
> Bueno, ¡hemos llegado al final y espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia!

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es solo una historia autoindulgente que se me ocurrió mientras sufría durante mis clases.  
> Me entristecía mucho la falta de historias de Senku x Chrome; ¡así que hice una propia!  
> Porque me amo y porque soy la ama de mi destino.


End file.
